Locker Room
by Akira Kyoko
Summary: Len is having a shower after sport and Dell is hiding in the locker room to get out of sport. When Dell finds Len in the shower things go down.


Story Name: Locker Room

Author: diap-chan1313

Couple: Dell and Len

Raiting: M

Genre: Romance

**And this is just because I was board, I have not planned this at all, so spelling and grammar will be crappier. Please remember this when (if) you reveiw. And I'm from Australia so we don't have locker rooms (we have change rooms) and no showers so some of this may not sound right to those who have showers. =)**

o~o~o

Sighing, Len entered the locker rooms, planning to shower after sport. A thin layer of sweat coated his body from the running in the hot, summer heat. 'Making someone run in this heat is a murderer,' Len thought and took off his shoes and socks. The cooling temperature brought relief to his sweaty feet. After he stripped from his sports clothes and other items he wore, Len hopped into the showers that every male students. Len

has never been ashamed of his body, no, he has always liked his slightly girly build, but he just didn't like to showder with the other males in his class. Well, one mainly. His name was, Dell Honne. Dell Honne, he was a very attractive young man with long gray hair (some would say its unnatural but then again, wasn't most others hair oddly coloured). He was a god in Len's eyes. Pushing his thoughts of Dell from his head, Len begun to

shower. Once he was sure everyone had left the locker rooms, Dell took a seat on one of the benches in the middle of the locker room. He was ment to be playing soccer, but he can't in this horrible heat, so Dell plans to watse his time in the locker rooms. These rooms may be boring, but they were air conditioned. The gray-haired Vocaloid faintly heared his sound of water coming from the showering area.

"Someone must have left the tap on," Dell whispered to himself. After he lit a cigarette, Dell walked towards the showers.

"Shit..." The cigarette fell from Dell's open mouth. Woah...Just woah. The gray haired Vocaloid rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things. When he removed his hands from his eyes, he saw the same thing. It was Len. Not just any Len. It was a NAKED LEN! The yellow haired boy was rubbing down his chest with a bar of soap. His eyes were closed and his head was hanging back under the shower head. There are three things that

Dell could do now, one - Go back to the locker area and solve his own problem, two - Strip and have a cold shower claiming to Len he just had sport and three - Just fuck the soruce of the problem. The first one would have been the most suitable one but its _Len naked._ You just can't not want that body. Dell pulled off his tie, shoes and socks beofre he literally _ripped _off his shirt, pants and boxers. He hissed as the cool air hit his dick.

Slying, Dell walked towards the blonde Vocaloid. The blonde boy had not seen Dell yet and contunied to rub the bar of soap lower down his body. Sadly, some annoying steam floated around the places Dell wanrted to see the most. Len turned around so his back faced Dell. Said man couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around Len's waist.

"!" Len flung his right arm out dramatically, almost hitting Dell in the face.

"Shh, Len-kun, its just me," Dell's whisper was twirled with lust. A soft moan and blush came over Len as the gray haired Vocaloid licked the outer shell of the other's ear. Len couldn't believe it, he person he had a crush on was naked and holding him! Dell turned Len around so he faced him before crushing his lips onto the other soft ones. The kiss was soft, it felt like a pair of butterfly wings fluttered over the boy's lips.

They both pulled back, blushing.

"Dell..." Len whispered as he looked down, embarrassed. While he was looking down he took notice of Dell's erection.

'Oh, he doesn't love me. I just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time,' Len thought. He was disappointed. He really did think Dell liked him, even loved him.

"Look at me," Dell commaned quitely, lifting Len's chin up. The once steaming hot water started to cool down, but it was still skin-buring hot.

"Why?" Len asked, looking up but not keeping eye contact with Dell. Dispite Len's feeling towards Dell, which is sadness, right now he wrapped his arms around Dell's neck. Blonde hair tickled Dell's cheek as Len layed his head in the crook of the other's neck. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Dell asked while he ran his fingers though Len's wet hair. Though they both needed release, they could waste a few minutes on a lovely moment, right?

"Why is it me?" Len asked.

The answer didn't really match the question but Dell said, "Because I love you."

Len was stunned but quickly came over it. Did Dell really love him? There has been so many questions. Water droplets from Dell's hair hit Len's lips when he looked up, the blonde licked them away. Smiling, Len placed a kiss on Dell's lips before whispering, "I love you too."

And lips join in a passionate kiss. Shyly Len opened his mouth for Dell's tongue. A soft dance between them started. There was no battle, just a dance of tongues between the two lovers. Dell's hands, which were on Len's waist, moved to cup the blonde's face. Len's finger enwined into Dell's hair. They both could of stayed like this forever, but they had to pull back to breathe. Forehead's rested together as they caught their

breath.

"I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you," Dell whispered against Len's neck as he kiss a trail of butterfly kisses down the column.

"Mmm, Dell," Len moaned. The moan was soft just like Dell's licks and kisses. Continuing down Len's chest the gray haired Vocaloid took one of the young boy's perk nipples into his mouth. "Oh~"

The slow pace was almost torture for them both, they didn't want this to be sex driven on lust more then love, so time was taken. Moving across the chest, Dell took Len's other nipple into his mouth. A tongue twriled around the base before teeth nipped at the bud.

"Hmm~Dell~" Len moaned. It felt so good, but, something far back told them both that this was wrong, that being both boys were wrong, they didn't care. Dell got to his knees, kissing down the blonde's belly. Len softly moans when Dell sucked lightly at the skin just above the bellybutton before he dipped his tongue into the small hole.

"Tell me, if you want to stop at any time. I don't want to hurt you," Dell smiled beofre taking Len's dick into his mouth.

"Ahhh~" Len moaned and bucked into Dell's mouth. If Len was bigger and more delovped Dell would have chocked, but Len was still growing. He pulled his mouth of the member and licked the tip. The pre-come was salty but was an enjoyable taste. He took the head back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh god~! Dell~!" Len moaned. Said boy laced his finger into the gray strands of hair. Dell took the member back into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down while licking the underside. "Yesss!~", Len came. His whole load emptied into Dell mouth, who drunk it all up. Dell went back to kiss Len, tongues in a fierce and loving battle. When they pulled apart a small string of saliva connected the two lips, which broke when Len

spoke, "Please."

Not needing to be told twice, Dell lowered Len to the ground. Fingers which were wet with lukewarm shower water. Dell put a quick kiss on Len's forehead and pushed one finger into Len. Said boy swrimed a little at the odd feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Tell me if it hurts," Dell said. The gray haired Vocaloid moved the single digit slowly inside Len. The finger twisted and curled around in the hot passage. Once sure Len was ok Dell added another finger.

"Nnagh~" Once again the feeling was odd but it did hurt a little more. Tears danced in the blonde's eyes, none of them escaped. The two digits made a sissoring motion, trying to strech the tight ring. While the fingers camr back into the hole, one of them hit a certain bundle of nerves inside the boy.

"Dell~!" with the sudden attack on the prostate Len was pulled into a sea of pleasure, the waves lapping against his small body. Deeming it was fine, the last finger was added.

"Ahhh!" Len screamed, most noise blocked by the running water.

"I'm sorry," Dell whispered and kiss Len again. All feelings of pain ceased as those sinful lips met his own, Len was drowning deeper into the sea of pleasure. The three fingers probed Len, streaching him. Seeing Len twist under him and moan his name just made it to much for Dell to handle.

"Relax, my love." Dell said and pushed himself into Len. Tears sprung in the blonde Vocaloid."Does it hurt? I can stop."

"No, don't stop,"Len whispered. These were the words Dell wanted to hear. Once fully inside his uke, Dell waited. The minutes of waiting where hell for the gray haired Vocaloid, but he was able to wait long enough for Len to roll his hips.

"P-please, mo-ve," Len moaned. Wasting no time, Dell pulled all the way out before slowly pushing back in. This repeated until Len told Dell to go faster. Dell grabbed onto Len hips and pounded faster and hard into the smaller body.

"God.." Dell groaned. Len wrapped his arms around the gray hair Vocaloid's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"More~.." Len moaned against Dell lips when they pulled away. "Nagah."

Dell grabbed onto Len's dick and pummped him in time with his thrusts. They both were close and they could tell.

"I'm going to.."Len tried, unable to finish.

"I know. Lets come together," Dell whispered into Len's ear before nipping it softly. Both of them came hard, Len all over Dell's hand, which washed away in the cold shower water. Trying not to crush Len, Dell fell beside his blonde lover.

"I love you," said the gray haired Vocaloid. Len curled up against Dell, who wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too."

With the last of his strength, Dell turned off the taps.

Both of them fell asleep on the tile floor, wrapped in a gentle embrace.

o~o~o

**A/N: DONE. WOW. I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS WRITING. **

**ANYWAYS THATS THAT...BYES =)**


End file.
